User blog:Aldonak111/My Trial and Error process
For Another Seasonal if another is coming Seasonal Quotes Teruzuki |Fall2015_Note = Fuyutsuki in the future? |Christmas2015 = これがクリスマス！提督、いいですね、クリスマス！秋月姉もどんどん食べなよ！ほら、これとか！ |Christmas2015_EN = So that is Christmas? Admiral, it is great, Christmas. Akizuki-nee is also eating a lot. Look look, like this. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 年末だぁ!大掃除の季節。うぅぅ、一年の埃って結構たまるぅ。ごほっ、ごほっ(a cough）、やだ提督、窓開けて窓！ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's end of year! The season of cleaning. Uaah, a lot of dust has gathered this year.*Cough**Cough*, Admiral open the window! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督。秋月姉。新年明けましておめでとうございます！今年も照月をよろしくね？ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral and Akizuki-nee, Happy New Year! Take care of me this year too, okay? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ねー、豆投げればいいのよね？鬼役はー…え？霧島さんと、比叡さん！？え、えぇー！？えぇー…どうかなぁ…。 |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun. So i just throw these beans, right? And the demon is...? Kirishima and Hiei! Uhh... I don't know about this... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、はい！チョコあげます！照月のチョコ、ちゃんと食べてね！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, here! This is my chocolate for you! Be sure to eat it properly, okay? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = へ？これ、提督からのチョコのお返し？ふわー！ありがとう、ありがとう！何だろう？今、食べていい？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? This is Admiral's return gift for the chocolate? Uwaah! Thank you, thank you! I wonder what it is? Can I eat it now? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、桜の季節ですね！春は好きかも、何か、ウキウキするっていうか…　ねっ提督、お花見しましょ！おにぎり作るから！ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's the season of sakura isn't it! I may be fond of spring, or should I say it somehow lifts my spirit... Hey Admiral, let's go for flowering viewing! I'll prepare some onigiri too! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年です！照月も嬉しい！お祝いしましょう！お祝い！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's the third anniversary! Teruzuki is also delighted! Let's celebrate now! Let's celebrate! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節はじめじめして嫌ですよね。晴れ間の間にお洗濯しちゃわないと。さ、提督。洗っちゃいますから、それ脱いで。 |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season is all damp and humid, it's unpleasant isn't it? We have to take out the laundry while the weather's still clear. Now, Admiral. I'll be washing it, so take that off. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016 = 秋月姉、もうすぐ夏だよ！新しい水着買いに行こう！え？それ！？それをまた着るのはどうかな、さすがに… |EarlySummer2016_EN = Akizuki-nee, it'll be summer soon! Let's go buy some new swimsuits! Eh? That's...!? I'm not so sure about wearing that again, I mean... |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016 = 夏だ～！やった～！照月スイカ割りしたい！スイカ割り！目隠しして、てい！あ、この手応え。え？て、提督！？ |MidSummer2016_EN = It's summer! Yay! Teruzuki wants to do some watermelon splitting, watermelon splitting! First I'll cover my eyes and... strike! Wait, this sensation... Huh?! A-Admiral! |MidSummer2016_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017 = 提督、四周年ですっ！　照月も感動です！　お祝いしましょ、かんぱーい！ |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = Admiral, it's the 4th anniversary! I'm so moved! Let's celebrate, cheers! |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = }} Hatsuzuki |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これは？僕にくれるのか？あ、皆にあげているのか。戦闘糧食の一種だな。いただこう。助かる。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, this is? You're giving it to me? Ah, so everyone has received some. So it's a type of combat ration is it. I'll take it. I appreciate it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 姉さん、その握り飯は？花見の準備？あ、そうか、もうそんな季節か！僕も手伝ってもいいか？塩は…少し濃いめにしよう |Spring2016_EN = Nee-san, what's the rice ball for? Preparation for flower viewing? I see, so it's already that season! Is it fine if I give you a hand? The salt... let's add more of it. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = この艦隊も三周年！というわけか。大したものだ。僕も、祝おう。おめでとう提督。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = So this fleet is now three years old. That's impressive. I'll also celebrate in joy of this event. Congrats, Admiral. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨が続くなぁ。少し体が訛りそうだ。こんな日は缶詰の整理でもしよう。あ… これ、膨らんでる。駄目…だな。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It's still raining. It seems my body is getting a little stiff. Guess I'll arrange my food cans on a day like this. Ah, this one is inflated. It's... no good anymore. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |EarlySummer2016 = もうすぐ夏かあ…僕の名前の意味は知ってるか？うん、そうだ！だからどうということもないが、な。 |EarlySummer2016_EN = So it'll be summer soon... Do you know the meaning behind my name? Yes, that's right! Still, it's nothing really special, yeah. |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016_Note = 'Hatsuzuki' means the new moon during the eighth month of the year in the lunar calendar. |MidSummer2016 = この季節、僕は嫌いじゃないな。一部の艦は、少し物資が足りないのか、装甲に問題があるようだ。心配だな。 |MidSummer2016_EN = I don't really hate this season. Maybe it's because of material shortage, but it appears that some ships are lacking in armor. That's worrisome. |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_Note = Hatsuzuki doesn't know that this "lack in armor" (clothes) are simply girls wearing swimsuits and enjoying the summer at the beach. Possibly due to having lived in times of poverty, she doesn't know about swimsuits. |Fall2016 = いや、あの戦いは、最後あまり覚えていないんだ。ただ、やれることを全力でやった……そんな気持ちは、ある。この胸の奥に。 |Fall2016_EN = No, I do not remember much of that fight at the end. However, I did my best with what I can do ... I feel so. Deep in my heart. |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_Note = |Sanma2016 = 北洋漁業？いや、秋刀魚漁の支援か。なるほど。この季節ならではだな。よし、僕も一肌脱ごう。探照灯だな？ |Sanma2016_EN = North Pacific Ocean Fishery? No, it was just supporting saury fishing. I see. It's because it's the season. Alright, I'll do my best as well. Searchlights right? |Sanma2016_Clip = |Christmas2016 = クリスマス？そうか、これが。食事も豪華だな。 |Christmas2016_EN = Christmas? So this must be it. The food looks grand as well... |Christmas2016_Clip = |EndofYear2016 = うん、年末の大掃除か？それは必要のことだな。僕も手伝おう。いえ、何かふきれた気持ちで。体が動きしたいだ。 |EndofYear2016_EN = Yup, New Year's cleaning huh? That's something important. I'll help out. No, I just feel like it. I want to move about. |EndofYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2017 = 新年、あけましておめでとう。今年も宜しく頼む。ああ、餅つきか！よし、僕も手伝おう。 |NewYear2017_EN = Happy New Year. I'm counting on you this year too. Ah, Mochizuki? Right, I'll help too. |NewYear2017_Clip = |Setsubun2017 = 大淀、その豆は…？あ、そうか、節分。鬼役は誰なの？…え、姉さん？！ |Setsubun2017_EN = Ooyodo, what are these beans for? Oh, I understand, Setsubun. Who is going to play the demon? Huh? Big Sis? |Setsubun2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017 = 四周年、というわけか！　提督、おめでとう。僕も、お前と皆の役に立てて、嬉しい。これからも、僕が……護る |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = So it's the 4th anniversary! Admiral, congratulations. I'm happy to be of help to you and everyone else. I'll continue... protecting everyone. |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = }} Christmas 2017 Destroyers These Lines and translation were taken from KCWikiNet, i put it here for future translation references, because i'm suck at using source editor and template LUL xD (and i won't put it on Seasonal page) New Lines Category:Blog posts